In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
The controls for driving the crop sprayer are provided in the cab on top of the main frame. The cab provides an enclosure that shields the operator from the outside environment and provides for operator comfort. Cabs are usually mounted directly to the main frame or to support members secured to the frame. Because crop sprayers are typically operated across rough terrain, vibration-isolation members are often utilized in mounting the cab to the frame. Vibration-isolation members typically comprise compressed rubber or other elastomeric materials that are compressed between a cab mounting surface and a frame mounting surface and are secured in place by a threaded fastener. The vibration-isolation members permit limited movement of the cab in relation to the frame which serves to decouple the cab from vibrations and impacts in the main frame.
Vibration-isolation members are typically arranged between two surfaces that are oriented perpendicular to a particular direction movement that the vibration-isolation member is intended to counteract. For example, vibration-isolation members are positioned between two horizontal surfaces to counteract the up and down movement of the crop sprayer over rough terrain. However, certain lateral movements of the cab in relation to the frame, such as side to side and front to back swaying and lurching places the vibration-isolation members in shear which can reduce the useful life of the vibration-isolation members and eventually cause them to fail.
There is a need for a cab mounting assembly for a crop sprayer that increases the ability of vibration-isolation members to absorb the shocks and vibrations associated with typical crop sprayer use and that decreases the amount of shear that the vibration-isolation members of the cab mounting assembly are subjected to thereby increasing the expected useful life of the vibration-isolation members.